This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Modulated Imaging (MI) is a technology for quantitatively imaging scattering and absorption properties of tissue. It is particularly interesting because it allows clinicians to obtain useful, quantitative information about a section of tissue, such as the concentrations of oxy- and deoxy-hemoglobin in the blood. Ideally, this information could be obtained in real time, providing a means to monitor temporal changes within the tissue. However, real-time imaging is currently not feasible due to the large amount of data that must be processed. We have proposed distributed computing as a solution to this problem. The data processing for MI involves many calculations that can be run in parallel. This project aims at testing the viability of using grid computing for MI as well as developing a generic grid computing tool that could be used for other applications such as running Monte Carlo Simulations. This project is focused on validating the second generation user interface and processing algorithms coded in C# through phantom measurements.